i haven't figured you out yet
by sheriff stilinski
Summary: Or maybe he likes being with her, or something. JadeRobbie


title: i haven't figured you out yet

summary: or maybe he likes being with her or something.

pairing: jade&robbie

author's note: I luv these two. they be aaaadorable. I deleted my tumblr – I don't know. i'm done. i'm so tired like asdhaisudh. I can't seem to figure out which genre this would be so it's general.

/

it's the happiest saddest day of his life.

/

she kisses his wrist.

"i love you," he whispers in the air.

she laughs.

/

he can see something in her eyes – something that settles and lingers in her heart that breaks her every day.

"make me forget," she says.

and he presses her against his couch – letting the leather glide over her back and when she bites at his earlobes – he cries out and she smiles against his neck.

robbie laughs, "you make me breathless."

she buries her smile in the couch, "you make me happy – sometimes."

/

she comes to his house wearing too much makeup – black eye makeup that shadows her eyes and makes her look scary and beautiful – sometimes he looses the ability to speak when she walks into the room.

it rubs off when he brushes it with his fingertips – and he thinks that her beauty can be so easily changed.

and yet, even without her mask – she is so beautiful and he kisses her to fill the gap and she runs her tongue over his lip and he loves this – he loves –

/

they lay on his carpet and the television is playing some old cartoon from ages ago – but he's not really paying much attention because he likes to watch her eyelashes flutter – or maybe he likes to watch her chest rise and fall or maybe he just likes being with her or something.

she props up on his stomach and watches the show – she hums softly and he can feel it like static between them.

"i used to watch this show when i was younger. my mom would cook instant noodles and we'd camp out on the floor and watch."

she wipes her eyes, and he kisses her fingers – every single one.

"don't you worry about a thing, love. i will hold you through the mess."

she laughs through her tears – she sounds like she's some deranged underwater creature, "when did you become so good at comforting? when did you become interesting?"

he smiles, "i've always been – you just never figured it out."

her lips land clumsily on his chest and she kisses his belly button, "you'll always be a nerd to me, you know."

he smiles at the ceiling, but his eyes are sad, "i know."

she doesn't know what she does to him – he breaks a little every time she thinks she's joking.

.

they play truth or dare, and he only seems to come up with the worst dares.

when jade has chosen truth after twenty-four lame dares, he asks her what her favorite movie is.

she says, "five hundred days of summer," and she takes off her shirt.

he sort of forgets to remember to say truth and mumbles dare and she grins wickedly.

"have sex with me in a public place."

and they go outside and he feels the warm summer sun against his neck and the grass tickling his legs when he slides his legs between her thighs.

his psycho neighbor watches from the window – but he's too busy looking at the way jade is breathless and writhing against him. he kisses her because he's falling so deeply in love and he doesn't want to stop.

they end up getting reprimanded by his community's security guard, but then the guard winks at him when jade goes inside.

robbie catches her waist and they make love on the steps of his house – because his parents are never home really and he and jade don't mind cleaning up after themselves.

.

she traces her fingers around his chest, her eyes half-lidded, "you're fun to be with."

he smiles at her, his glasses askew and his eyes filled with happiness – to the brim.

"i love you, jade."

she closes her eyes and smiles, "love is about luck and timing."

"then you arrived here perfectly on time – for once in your life."

"i suppose... i suppose i was."

she looks up at his disappointed face, "i can't love anyone, robbie. that's my curse. we're going to have to life with it."

he takes her hands, and he feels their iciness – he wants to make her warm and happy and safe and save her from the monsters and all that crap – he loves her.

.

she leaves his house at seven fifty eight and thirty two seconds in the evening.

she kisses his lips, stays there for a minute and then twirls away without so much as a goodbye.

.

he thinks, that out of every day in his seventeen and a half years of living – this was the best one.

he calls her at exactly eight eleven and tells her he loves her.

"i know," she says.

he can hear her smile over the phone and loves it when she says she'll see him tomorrow.


End file.
